call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
M14
Die M14 ist ein halb-automatisches Sturmgewehr aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Für die sehr ähnliche Variante, siehe M14 EBR. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Die M14 kann im Einzelspieler von Call of Duty 4 nicht erhalten werden, dafür aber im Multiplayer. Sie feuert thumb|Die M14 in Call of Duty 4halb-automatisch, hat hohen Schaden und eine starke Präzision wegen niedrigem Rückstoß, wodurch sie auf weitere Entfernungen effektiver wird als andere Sturmgewehre. Als Aufsätze stehen der Granatwerfer, das Rotpunktvisier, der Schalldämpfer und das ACOG-Visier zur Verfügung. Multiplayer Die M14 gilt als eine Waffe, die man entweder liebt oder hasst. Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe - man liebt sie wegen dem hohen Schaden oder hasst sie für ihre eher umständliche Feuerrate. Wie auch die G3 ist die M14 in Hardcore-Spielmodi sehr beliebt, weil sie jeden Gegner mit einem Treffer ins Jenseits schickt. Addiert man das ACOG-Visier zur M14, ist sie ähnlich wie die M21 mit ACOG, aber mit weniger Schaden und mehr Rückstoß. Daher ist die M21 mit ACOG größtenteils beliebter, denn deren einzige Nachteile sind weniger Munition und geringere Hüftfeuergenauigkeit, worauf man gerne verzichtet für die Vorteile im Fernkampf. Spielt man Karten mit der SAS oder den Spetznas, bekommt man mit der M21 außerdem einen Tarnanzug, ein weiterer Vorteil. In Hardcore-Spielmodi wendet sich das Blatt. Die M14 startet mit beinahe dreimal so viel Munition wie die M21, kann jeden Spieler mit einem Schuss erledigen, selbst wenn dieser Juggernaut benutzt und daher ist auch der Rückstoß kein Hindernis mehr, solange der Spieler ein treffsicherer Schütze ist. Die M14 mit Schalldämpfer ist der ultimative Ersatz für ein schallgedämpftes Scharfschützengewehr. Diese Taktik ist jedoch eher für den mittleren Kampf geeignet, denn für den Fernkampf fehlt einem das Zielfernrohr und die Möglichkeit, mit einem Treffer zu töten. Der Schalldämpfer macht glücklicherweise das Visier etwas übersichtlicher. Er verhindert Mündungsfeuer, wodurch man sein Ziel besser im Blick hat. Das oben Geschriebene zählt natürlich wieder nicht für Hardcore-Spielmodi, wo die M14 jeden Gegner mit einem Schuss erledigt, außer zwischen der Kugel und dem Opfer befindet sich noch solides Material. Das Visier, das nicht wirklich heranzoomen kann, verhindert trotzdem meistens einen Fernschuss. Dank dem höheren Schaden als die G3 muss man auch keine schadensverstärkenden Extras benutzen und kann deshalb seine Klasse viel individueller gestalten. Als Beispiel gilt hier Juggernaut, wodurch man mehr aushält. Call of Duty: Black Ops Die M14 kehrt in Black Ops zurück, sieht jedoch ganz anders aus als im Vorgänger. Sie ist größtenteils aus Holz, thumb|Die M14 in Black Opsbesitzt einen Pistolengriff, ein eingeklapptes Dreibein, das unbenutzbar ist, und keine Schienen für Aufsätze. Sie gleicht eher der M14 EBR aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Kampagne Die M14 erscheint in der Mission SOG und wird dort von amerikanischen Soldaten benutzt, größtenteils mit einem Granatwerfer, einem ACOG-Visier oder ohne Aufsätze. Außerdem besitzt sie eine Staubtarnung. Außer von gefallenen Soldaten kann man sie auch in einem Waffenbunker finden, neben der M16 kurz bevor man die Napalmfässer in die Gräben der NVA wirft. Multiplayer Mit Level 9 ist die M14 im Multiplayer das dritte freischaltbare und erste halb-automatische Sturmgewehr, das 2000 COD-Punkte kostet. Sie hat 20 Kugeln im Magazin (30 mit der Magazinerweiterung), macht hohen Schaden, hat starken Rückstoß und tötet in den normalen Spielmodi meistens mit 2-3 Schüssen, weshalb sie sich am besten für den Fernkampf eignet. Die M14 profitiert stark von Visieren. Mit einem Griff und einem ACOG-Visier ist sie vergleichbar mit einem Scharfschützengewehr. Das ACOG verringert außerdem den Rückstoß nach oben, weil das Fadenkreuz so dünn ist, weshalb die M14 mit diesem Aufsatz die meisten Sturmgewehre auf mittlerer Distanz mit Leichtigkeit besiegen kann, wenn man ordentlich zielt. Gestählt Pro ist nützlich, weil es oftmals sehr auf die Präzision geht, sobald man einmal angeschossen wurde. Mit dem Griff ist der Rückstoß so gering wie nur möglich und das Visier setzt sich nach jedem Schuss zurück in seine originale Position. Wegen ihrem halb-automatischen Feuermodus ist die M14 im Nahkampf eher eine lächerliche Entscheidung. Das kann man mit einem Flammenwerfer oder Masterkey ändern. Ein Spieler mit einem schnellen Abzugfinger könnte beim Schießen aus der Hüfte sogar eine Chance haben, weil die Waffe nur zwei Schüsse zum Töten braucht. Dabei ist Ruhige Hand eine willkommene Unterstützung. Die M14 kann eine breite Palette an Rollen spielen, unter anderem als Gewehr für einen Meisterschützen und als schallgedämpfte Waffe für einen Ninja. Flinkheit ist nicht zwingend notwendig, weil das Magazin 20 Kugeln besitzt und die Nachladezeit sich in Grenzen hält. Man kann maximal 10 Abschüsse aus einem Magazin holen, bevor man nachladen muss. Die Pro-Version von Flinkheit ist wiederrum total nützlich und lässt den Spieler schneller ins Visier gehen. Gestählt oder Kriegsherr ist dennoch die wohl bessere Wahl, denn fast nichts ist so tödlich wie eine M14 mit Griff und ACOG-Visier. Dank dem niedrigen Minimalschaden verändert der Schalldämpfer die Statistiken der Waffe nicht allzu stark. In Hardcore-Spielmodi glänzt die M14 aber erst richtig, denn sie tötet jeden mit einem Treffer, außer der Gegner hat Zweite Chance. Mit einem ACOG-Visier und einem Schalldämpfer ist sie ein tödliches und gleichzeitig leises Scharfschützengewehr ohne Schwung und mit einem riesigen Magazin. Überlebenskampf Die M14 erscheint auf allen Überlebenskampfkarten außer Dead Ops Arcade. In frühen Runden ist sie äußerst nützlich, weil man sie in jedem Starterraum für 500 Punkte an der Wand kaufen kann, doch schon bald verliert sie ihre Effektivität, denn sie hat nicht mehr 20, sondern bloß 8 Kugeln im Magazin. Kopfschüsse töten Zombies nur bis Runde 3. Fundorte *In Kino der Toten muss man die Treppe hochgehen, bei der man gespawnt ist, oben hängt sie in der Mitte an der Wand. *In Five hängt die M14 links neben dem riesigen Bildschirm, bei dem man gespawnt ist. *In Ascension hängt sie direkt links an der Wand, nachdem man das Landefahrzeug verlassen hat. *In Call of the Dead hängt die M14 an einem Holzbrett auf der Brücke, die sich direkt rechts neben dem Spawn des Spielers befindet. *In Shangri-La hängt sie an einer Holztafel neben dem Gong, rechts neben der Quick Revive-Maschine. *In Moon hängt sie links, nachdem man die erste Tür auf der Mondbasis geöffnet hat, nachdem man die Treppe heruntergegangen ist. Am besten benutzt man die M14 in den ersten Runden, weil es schon ab Runde 5 ein halbes Magazin benötigt, um einen Zombie zu erledigen, allerdings kann man noch ein bisschen länger durchhalten, wenn man auf die Köpfe zielt. Munition kann für 250 Punkte an der Wand gekauft werden, verbesserte Munition kostet 4500 Punkte. Es dauert lange, um ein komplett leergeschossenes Magazin auszutauschen, weshalb man am besten das Nachladen abbricht, sobald bei der Munitionsanzeige die Zahlen wieder erscheinen. Die Zeit zum Messern ist nicht schnell, aber auch nicht unmöglich. Speed Cola, Doppelfeuer-Malzbier und Todes-Daiquiri sind die perfekten Perks für die M14, denn Speed Cola verschnellert das Nachladen, Doppelfeuer-Malzbier erhöht die Feuerrate im Nahkampf und Todes-Daiquiri nutzt die Kopfschüsse am besten aus. Gepuncht wird die M14 zur "Mnesia". Sie tötet mit einem Kopfschuss bis Runde 13. Die Mnesia erhält einen Griff für weniger Rückstoß und ein Magazin mit 16 Kugeln und 192 Kugeln in Reserve. Dank den wirklich hohen Schadensmultiplikatoren ist die Mnesia eine der stärksten Wandwaffen, wenn es um Schaden pro Schuss geht. Die Waffe löst bei beinahe allen Charakteren Sprüche aus, die sich üblicherweise um ihr Gewicht drehen. Am besten vergleicht man sie mit der M1 Garand aus Call of Duty: World at War, weil sie das selbe Visier, beide 8 Kugeln im Magazin und hohen Schaden in den ersten Runden haben. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Die M14 erscheint wieder im Überlebenskampf von Black Ops II. Sie sieht aus wie die M14 aus Black Ops, thumb|Die M14 in Black Ops IIallerdings mit einem synthetischen Hülle, nicht mehr Holz, und beim Feuern macht sie andere Geräusche. Sie hat außerdem kein Dreibein mehr unter dem Lauf. Die M14 kostet wieder 500 Punkte und hängt auf TranZit im ersten Raum, in dem man startet, in Nuketown Zombies hinten am Bus, in Buried neben dem Aufzug mit Quick Revive und neben der Metalltür im Spawnbereich in Mob of the Dead. Wenn man sie puncht, wird sie wieder zur Mnesia und ist von den Statistiken her absolut identisch mit ihrem Vorgänger. Es ist nicht möglich, sie mehrmals hintereinander zu punchen, da für sie nur der Vordergriff verfügbar ist. Infos Allgemein *Im Überlebenskampf verwendete man für die Kreidelinie der M14 die Kreidelinie der M1 Garand aus World at War. Modern Warfare *Das Modell der M14 im Spiel ist beinahe identisch mit dem der M21, die einzigen Unterschiede sind das Zielfernrohr, das hintere Visier und der längere Lauf. Black Ops *Wenn man die M14 auspackt, sieht es genauso aus wie bei der AK-47, außerdem ist die Nachladeanimation von der M14 EBR aus Modern Warfare 2 kopiert worden. *Im Überlebenskampf hat die M14 aus unbekannten Gründen bloß 8 Kugeln im Magazin, in der Kampagne und im Multiplayer sind es 20. Kombiniert mit dem Visier ist die M14 damit die Wiedergeburt der M1 Garand in Black Ops. *Die Holzverkleidung der Waffe wird entfernt, sobald man eine Tarnung anbringt, und auch die Schlinge um die Waffe verändert sich. *Wie die meisten Sturmgewehre bekommt die M14 ein Hitzeschild, wenn man einen Granatwerfer oder einen Flammenwerfer kauft, welches ähnlich aussieht wie bei der M16. Die Schutzverkleidung oben fehlt jedoch, da sie sonst das Visier blocken würde. *An irgendeinem Punkt im Spiel konnte man mal das Dreibein der M14 ausklappen, denn diese Version existiert noch in den Spieldateien. *Wenn man sie puncht, ist der neue Name "Mnesia", eine Anspielung auf den geistigen Zustand "Amnesie", bei dem das Opfer seine Erinnerungen verliert. *Das ist eine von nur zwei Waffen im Spiel, deren Magazin sich nicht durch eine Magazinerweiterung äußerlich verändert, die andere Waffe ist die M60. *Die M14 ist das einzige Sturmgewehr, für das ein Griff zum Kauf angeboten wird. *Die M14 und die G11 sind die einzigen Sturmgewehre, für die es kein Doppelmagazin gibt. *Benutzt man Unterlaufaufsätze (abgesehen vom Griff), werden die Schlinge und das Dreibein an der Waffe abgemacht. *Wenn man beim Nachladen genau hinsieht, kann man erkennen, dass dem Dreibein die rechte Stütze fehlt. Black Ops II *Die M14 besitzt nicht mehr die Schlinge und das Dreibein aus Black Ops. *Sie hat das gleiche Feuergeräusch wie die FAL OSW. *Das Nachladegeräusch dürfte einigen bekannt vorkommen, es ist nämlich das der L96A1 aus Black Ops. *Wenn man mit der Mnesia sprintet, wird die Sprintanimation aus Black Ops verwendet, nicht die aus Black Ops II. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Sturmgewehre en:M14 es:M14 ru:M14